Yrra Cynril (New Earth)
During her crusade, the Corps went through several crises and great upheaval, pretty much leaving her solely with former Green Lanterns. On Earth, she eventually located the last bearer of a ring - Kyle Rayner. She started fighting him using her usual tactics, but retreated when she realized Rayner's ring didn't work as the previous GL rings did. Thinking she was after other Green Lanterns, Rayner flew to the rescue of John Stewart (who, unbeknownst to Fatality, was actually responsible for Xanshi's destruction) - but the devious Fatality was actually still after him, and had simply tracked down and taken Rayner's GL battery. During their next clash, Fatality switched tactics and went on the offensive. She steamrolled Rayner, but he was saved by John Stewart. Still holding the battery, she fled to her starship and flew away with Green Lantern in hot pursuit, presumably hoping he'd run out of charge while in the void, but Rayner managed to destroy her ship and crash them both on, a nearby planet before running out of juice. Green Lantern and Fatality fought again on the alien planet, both being badly wounded. Fatality eventually triumphed, only for the pair to be attacked by a tentacled monster. Fatality refused to hand Kyle his battery, preferring for the both of them to die rather than save him. Rayner, however, escaped from the monster, but couldn't save Fatality - all that was left of her was her left arm. Recovering his battery, he flew back home. Some time later, however, Fatality came back. Her goal was of course to kill John Stewart, as Rayner had been dumb enough to explain during his fight with Fatality that Stewart was the man whose mistake was responsible for Xanshi's destruction. She managed to take John, Jade and Merayn down, as well as the intervening Kyle and get away with Stewart in order to execute him. Jade and Rayner pursued and saved him, but Fatality again defeated Jade, took her ring away and engaged Kyle with Green Lantern energy. Stewart intervened, manifesting a super-powerful burst of Green Lantern Energy that blew Fatality away. The consequences of the battle, however, had Stewart loose the uses of his legs - a handicap which was later revealed to be hysterical in origin, due to his guilt over being unable to save Xanshi. Fatality came back some time later, of course - this time wielding a Green Lantern-like making yellow constructs. This weapon was actually a test for the weapon that would be used by Nero, but she proved to be less efficient with it than Nero or even Rayner, who could blow through her constructs. Her defeat crushed her, and the hidden Qwardians who had given her the ring took it back explosively, blowing up her right arm. She survived the ordeal, thanks to Rayner, who rushed her to an hospital. Fatality was then kept imprisoned at the Slab, a prison for metahumans. Her Earth-built right prosthetic and the alien-built left one were calibrated so she could exert no more than 10 lbs., at attempt at psychotherapy were made, but failed due to her savage temper. Stewart kept visiting her, however, trying to get somehow get rid of his guilt over the destruction of Xanshi. The bitter, lonely Fatality kept provoking him and kept Stewart's tension gnawing at him - but she also was the one who revealed the somatic nature of Stewart's crippled legs, using her ability to visualize weaknesses and noting that his spine was quite sound. Her sole goal, of course, was to make him whole again so she could honorably kill him, instead of slaughtering a cripple, when she would escape. During the Sinestro Corps War, Fatality was given a Qwardian Power Ring and joined the Sinestro Corps. Following the war's end, she was captured by the Zamarons and encased in a crystal, with the Zamarons hoping to remove the anger in her heart and fill it with love. Following the Guardians diplomatic mission to Zamaron, Fatality emerged from her crystal as a member of the Star Sapphire Corps. She then instructed her Star Sapphire Ring to locate John Stewart. She later followed Stewart to the remains of Xanshi. | Powers = * ** : Her alien physiology also gives her superhuman endurance, which was in fact her main tactic against Green Lantern - fight them for hours while staying on the defensive, stalling until they exhaust their 24 hours charge. ** : Although she appreciates the lasting fight and can draw said fight out in cases of opponents of equal or greater endurance she sends to be extremely deadly and decisive destroying her opponents (like a Superman robot) with one blow. ** : Being extremely fast, she can easily mount a savage assault before her opponent can react. She tends to toy with her opponents, she prefers her targets to last. ** : Combined with her speed this ability allows her to ambush her targets quite effectively. Coupled with her innate dexterity she essentially never misses. ** : Most beams and shots are easily dodged or noticed in time to successfully move out of the way. * : This strike may have been helped by Fatality's ability to see weaknesses. This ability is of unknown origin, and may be a mutation over her basic alien heritage. Weak zones appear highlighted to her eyes. This ability is rather passive however, and it is hard for her to see through ordinary clothes of most opponents. She may use it just in case when ambushing someone. * | Abilities = * : Fatality has researched the Corps very well, and knew who each of the Lanterns was (barring secret identities and the like). * : Fatality has been trained by the Warlords of Okaara - she is thus a stupendous master of armed and armed combat, and a great warrior. * | Weaknesses = * : After her clash with Kyle Rayner, her left arm was replaced by an artificial one made of some sort of liquid metal - although it could morph to look like her normal arm, which was the default mode. Her Terran-made other prosthetic, though, is obviously artificial and much less advanced. | Equipment = * Cloaking Bracelet * Fatality Armour: Skin armor works against energy attacks. * Jet Boots | Transportation = | Weapons = * Star Sapphire Ring ** *** ** ** ** : Star Sapphires have the ability to heal the wounded and even resurrect the dead if the casualty have a strong bond of love to nearby person, by linking their hearts. ** * Qwardian power ring | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Fatality (comics) | Links = }} Category:Injustice League III members Category:Star Sapphire Corps members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members